Never Say Goodbye
by SleepingDove
Summary: No one lives forever. Not even the great Mistress of the Sakura Cards. But sometimes, dying isn't so bad.
1. Chapter 1

YOu know the usual ....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was morning. A thin strip yellow streaked across the floor towards the bed and ended below it. Between the curtains, which was the cause for the tiny bit of the sun's ray, clear stretch of blue ould be seen. A lone bird flew by. The sun, itself, was invisible, but made its presence known by stretching its rays further still.   
  
Slowly, the observer got up. Stretched and looked around. Random articles of clothing were scattered across the room and a basket full of laundry sat few feet away. Looking besides her, on the bed, a figured layed sleeping, oblivious to light shinning into the room. Gently, she brushed a stray lock of silvery hair from his face. She noticed how tired he looked, even in sleep. Then remembering the night they had spent together, she blushed. Whispering secret promises in his ear, she left the warm security of the bed and walked to the window. Opening the curtains, she let the sun's light enter the room, then she turned to put on her clothes.   
  
Downstairs, the rooms were brightly lit by the morning sun and the smell of morning dew penetrated the air. A sense of serenity filled her being and smiling at the thought, she went in to the kitchen to start the breakfast for three, pancakes. It was sort of the ritual in her household. Every moring, the family was served pancakes and for the rest of the day, it was random.  
  
After setting the table and cuttin up the fruits, she started on the pancakes. Soon the house was smelling of delicious golden pancakes. Slowly, the sound of the other residents living the house waking up could be heard. By the time she was done with all the pancake mix and was ready to set them on the table, two very groggy looking figures were seen coming down the stair case. Putting on her best smile, she greeted them:  
  
"Good morning, sleepy heads!"  
"Sakura, how can you be so awake at this time of the morning? You never used to be like this...always waking up late and running to school...what happened to the good old days?"   
A very grouchy looking sun guardian plobbed unceremoniously down on a chair.  
"Good morning. How are you this morning?"  
A bed tousled moon guardian sat next to the later, trying to wake up.  
"I made pancakes...with strawberries. Hope you like them!"  
Attempting again to get them to smile, she held two plates out. The eyes of the sun guardian popped open and hearts could be seen floating around him.   
"I knew I smelled somthing! Haha! Thanks Sakura!"  
The moon guardian, never to miss a chance at complimenting her, smiled at her  
"They look delicious. Thank you."  
  
Sakura looked at the two and smiled. Another beautiful start to the beautiful day. A thought nagged at her, but when her eyes met Yui's she pushed it back and told herself... 'Another time'.  
  
Outside, a lonely cloud drifted across the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so? what ya think? Please review!!!! It would help my self-esteem!! 


	2. Chapter 2

OK…it took forever for me to restart this story..but haha….  
  
Well you the routine….the characters aren't mine  
  
  
  
Sakura looked out the large window of her library. Few squirrels were running around preparing for winter and an invisible bird chirped in the distance. Everything was peaceful and calm and, yet, she was frustrated and angry. For weeks, she had been trying to solve a puzzle, and her progress was going at a snail's pace. A crash outside the library brought the thinking magician out from her reverie. She smiled recalling how they had become a family.  
  
After she had turned all the cards into sakura cards, Li had left and even though he had promised to come back as soon as his training was over, he had not. On the night of her high school graduation day, Li had called to tell her that he would be marrying Meilin. She had been such a fool then. She had believed that if she went to Li and confront him face to face, he would realize he could not live with out her; he would regret. She had been wrong. She did go to him and confront him, but in the end it was her who regretted. He was in love with Meilin, that was obvious. She had returned to Japan heart broken. It had taken almost four years to forget him and move on. At the end of her college years, she had received an invitation to Li's wedding. Though afraid of what she might feel, she went. Thinking about it now, she was glad she had gone. She had found that she didn't love him anymore and that he had somehow become more of a friend than the ideal boyfriend.  
  
With her degree in teaching, she moved to America to teach at an international school, but when she had become homesick, in two years, she had return to teach at a local elementary school. Touya, a doctor by this time, had married a girl from his med school and was expecting his first child. He still had his brother complex and when Sakura had once written him a letter, while in the US, telling him about her latest interest, he had phoned and yelled at her for ten minutes straight. He was still good friends with Yukito, who at that time was a pediatrician. All his life, Yuki never changed in his way of eating. Back then, it had constantly puzzled her why he never had interest in girls. It took her almost a century, literally, to figure out that it had been Yue who had not wanted to get marry and settle down and so Yuki did not either.  
  
Tomoyo became a major fashion designer, but the death of her parents, she to concentrate more in what her parents had been doing. She eventually married Eriol, who had had a crush on her only since forever, and at the end of her life, she a had large, and I mean large, family around her to love and support her. Eriol, had died soon after, as if he was trying to catch up to her in a nonexistent race.  
  
In the years that followed, Sakura found that she was not aging. While people around became more mature looking and started to get few gray hairs, she still looked as if she was still in her early 20's. This took her by surprise, and when the question was presented to Yue and Kerberous, they told her a secret that became her gift and curse. At first, the fact that she would always look young and live a long long life, delighted her to no ends, but decades later, when her love ones started to die off, she found the darker side of long life. Very soon, at least in her standards, her family and friends were gone. Though they had left behind a mass of children and grandchildren, Sakura had not sought them out. After the last death, the death of Eriol, she had relocated, taking everything in her possession, to a mansion on a mountaino that Tomoyo had given her. Keroberous, Suppi, and Nakuru had come with her, but with the death of Eriol, Suppi and Nakuru had faded off. Sakura had begged to let her be their new power source, but they had refused and in the end they faded away. In the years that followed, Yue came to live with them. His false form was tired of living and like Suppi and Nakuru, Yuki had faded off.  
  
It had taken Sakura almost 3 years to get Yue to smile once, and another century for her to get him to laugh. They next 3 century that followed, they had lived this secluded life, rarely caring about the outside world. The mansion and the mountain itself had become her property and no one disturbed them. Time had gone so slowly then. Time  
  
The thought brought her back to her present predicament. Time was her enemy now as it had when her love ones started to dye off. So little time was left. During the years before she had fallen in love with Yue and before Yue had admitted his love for her, time had gone so slowly, but now, time was racing ahead. So little time.  
  
Last month, she had a yearly check up on herself. Looking into the core of her being. What she found still disturbed her. A thing strip of black was growing amongst the colorful strands of pink, gold, and silver. Death was growing, slowly eating away at her strength and magic. As an emergency solution, she had entrapped the dark strand in a ball of magic, but she knew soon, it would come out and Kero and Yue would know. She had to find a solution before that happened. If she didn't, Yue and Kero might fade away. She couldn't let that happen. The next card captor might not be able to support them, like she had been incapable of doing. She couldn't take that chance.  
  
Looking away from the window, Sakura gazed at the large collection of books that graced the walls of the library. She had read through all over the years, and, yet, none held the answer to her desperate question. Tears formed in the corners of eyes. She was afraid. For herself, for Kero, and especially for Yue. She was afraid for their future. She couldn't let them down. Their life depended on her succeeding.  
  
Five years back, Yue had given her his heart, in return he had asked that she be with him forever. Back then, it had so easy to give him that promise, but now, she regretted it. She would break his heart. How cruel fate was to him. Yue first master had left him, and now she was. How cruel she was being to him.  
  
She looked out the window once more. The sun was setting and the pale moon peeked out above the mountain tops. Sakura reached for the moon and found only empty space. If only she could place the power of the moon inside Yue. Sighing, Sakura left the sanctuary of the library and stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"So? What were you doing in there?" A curious Kero peered into the now darkened library. "Well? Sakura? You've been spending way too much time in there. What's keeping you in there? Do you have a new lover hiding in there somewhere?"  
  
"Kero!" A bewildered Sakura glared daggers at the sun guardian of the seal. "I have just been working. That's all. Lover…psh."  
  
"Hey, kiddo. I was just asking." Kero padded away towards the kitchen. "Are you coming? Yue cooked."  
  
Walking, the two continues to argue.  
  
"What are you two arguing about this time?" A smiling Yue came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yue! Oh, nothing. Kero was being his usual self" Sakura walked over to give her love a hug. "So? What's for dinner?"  
  
Outside, laughter drifted through the mountain ranges, breaking the silence of the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Blah blah blah…you know the ritual…  
  
Hope you like it~~  
  
In all her life, this was the funniest moment she could recall. Keroberos, the great sun guardian, the fiercest winged lion, was stuck in the dryer. The most amazing thing that Sakura had learned over the years was that, while technology improved everyday, the basic shapes of thing never altered. For example, the dryer Kero was stuck in. While the machine worked and operated differently from the 20th century, the original shape was almost unchanged. The type of dryer that Sakura owns has a large volume that would accommodate the amount of laundry that the three of them put out and that would, for some members of her household, create problems. It never ceased to amaze her how Kero always managed to get himself in these tight situations and at the moment, she was amazed.  
  
While Kero's butt danced in the air, Kero's outraged voiced could be heard echoing inside of the dryer. The voice reminded her of god, not the holy religious kind, but the kind you hear on TV. Booming, loud, echoing, deep, scary. Sakura would have given more thought on that subject had it not been for the fact that Kero's behind was shaking fiercely in her face.  
  
'God stuck in a drying shaking his butt.'  
  
Sakura cracked up again at the thought.  
  
"Sakura!!! Quit laughing and get me out of here!!" The muffled voice of the very angry sun guardian could be heard seeping through the gaps.  
  
"Kero! I can't help it. It's been soooo long since you don't anything so baka~!" Sakura kept on laughing as Kero attempted once more to pull himself out. As Sakura fell back from her laughter, a pair of gentle arms enveloped her and cushioned her fall. Sakura looked up to find Yue's dancing eyes stare back at her.  
  
"Don't you think, as a good mistress, it would be good of you to help your only sun guardian out?" Yue smiled.  
  
"I know I should but I'm laughing so hard that I can't concentrate~!" Sakura giggled. Yue sighed and lifted himself up to help his poor fellow guardian.  
  
After much tugging and grunting, A sweaty moon guardian and a "dry- cleaned" sun guardian stepped out of the laundry room. Upon seeing Kero, Sakura immediately fell back to laugh again.  
  
The long minutes that Kero spent in the over heated dryer had caused his fur in the front to puff out and give him the look of cotton candy on a stick.  
  
"Kero!!!" Sakura struggled to breath. "You look like…you look…like…hahaha!"  
  
"Sakura!!! Don't you even dare say it!" A red faced lion growled at his mistress as she struggled to contain her glee.  
  
"But Kero-"  
  
"NO! Don't you dare!" Kero stomped away toward the bathroom grumbling about how he hoped a shower would take care of his fur problem.  
  
As her "Kero-chan" left the room, Sakura swallowed her laughter and called out the bubble card to help her guardian out.  
  
'Hope this helps…poor Kero. Oh…but it was so hilarious!' Sakura kept on thinking as she turned to look at her now composed lover. Even after the long struggle, her cool moon guardian looked as if he had stepped off the cover of some magazine.  
  
"So? Had your dose of entertainment for the day?" Yue reached for her hand.  
  
"Hmm…definitely. I haven't laughed so hard in ages!" Sakura giggled as she followed him out to the garden at the back of the house.  
  
"Sakura, do you love me?" Yue looked down at her. The question caught Sakura off guard, but the answer to it came as easily as breathing.  
  
"Of course. Why would you even doubt it?" Yue glanced at the house then looked back at the mistress.  
  
"I don't doubt it, but at times I feel that you are hiding something from me. If I asked, would you tell me?" Sakura looked away from Yue's sincere eyes. Hesitating, Sakura begin to answer.  
  
"Yue…I don't know what you are talking about. I…haven't been hiding anything from you. I would never-"  
  
"Sakura," Yue grabbed her attention. "I don't want lies. I can tell something is bothering you. Can't you tell me what it is?"  
  
"I don't…know what to say." Sakura refused to look at Yue. "I love you, but…maybe…this is something I need to figure out on my own?" Yue sighed.  
  
"Sakura, if I can't be your support when you need it the most, I am of no use. We share an intimacy that most humans can't imagine and what you feel, I know. As you guardian, lover, and friend, I want to help." Sakura hugged him.  
  
"Yue, give me time. Just a bit of time…I need to figure some things out myself." Sakura gave her I-can-handle-it-all smile and tugged her silvery companion indoor. "Come on. I invited someone over and we should prepare the house."  
  
"Who?" Yue asked curiously  
  
"I'm sure you'll like this person. It's been a long time since we got together, but that's no problem." Sakura giggled as Yue's face winkled up in confusion.  
  
"Sakura, about the conversation-"  
  
"Later, Yue, later. It won't be too late later." Sakura whispered.  
  
Upon entering the house, the two figures were greeted with a very large and angry lion.  
  
"Sakura…mistress…kid…I like ya…but this is ridiculous! Look at me! My fur! The curls won't go away! Sakura do something about this!!" Kero stepped closer to a nervously giggling magician.  
  
"But Kero…you look so cute. All puffy and cuddly!" Sakura to pacify the raging lion  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Just like a stuffed animal." Yue, being Kero's arch enemy, worked in the opposite direction.  
  
"YUE!!!!!!!!!!" The comment that Li had made up centuries ago still managed to anger the lion. "Don't you even dare say that again! I am not a st..stuf..stuffed animal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well…could have fooled me." With that comment the all mighty moon guardian ran for his immortal life.  
  
"YUE!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A GUARDIAN! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT CLOW EVER MADE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Kero tore after the flying guardian screaming how he would kill Yue the minute he caught him.  
  
As Sakura laughed after the two, the bell to the door rang and she went to greet her guest. 'I didn't get to clean up after all' Thinking Sakura reached the front door and put on a bright face to greet her long time friend and guest.  
  
Opening the door, Sakura looked up at the man at the door. Smiling, she invited him in.  
  
"Welcome to my home…Clow"  
  
  
  
so? How is it? 


	4. Chapter 4

Haha….you know what is usually written here so I'll skip this.  
  
  
  
Clow entered the house with a grace natural to him as breathing was to her. He nodded at Sakura and made himself at home in the large family room. Sakura excused herself to go get tea and call her wayward guardians. Clow looked around the elegantly decorated room and his wandering gaze fell on the many pictures that covered the wall. The top ones were pictures when Sakura was 10. The rest were from her long life time. In the center was a large frame with Sakura, Yue, and Keroberos standing in front of this very house. Clow smiled at how Sakura leaned slightly toward Yue and Yue, in turn, had his arm around her waist. In the far corner, Yue stood alone. He was standing with only the mountain and the pale moon as his background. Clow reach his hand out to touch is silver creation when Sakura entered the room laughing. Quickly turning, Clow noticed the two figures behind her: Yue and Keroberos.  
  
"CLOW! IS IT REALLY YOU!!!" Kero was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had previously filled the room.  
  
"Hello Keroberos." Clow calmly answered the bewildered lion and turned to greet the frozen Yue. "Yue…how have you been?"  
  
Yue brought back from his initial shocked answered in a cold voice.  
  
"Clow. You shouldn't have come here. You are not welcomed."  
  
"YUE! I invited him so he is welcomed! Be nice." Sakura's remark had no affect at the freezing stare that Yue was giving his past master.  
  
"Why have you come here? More importantly, how?" Yue looked expectantly at Clow.  
  
"I came because I was needed and as for the how…I believe this is not the time to tell that story." Clow, pointing at the tea stated, "Shall we?"  
  
Sakura place the tray on the glass table and served everyone their tea.  
  
"Yue. Kero. Sit.." Sakura looked pleadingly at Kero then at Yue. Both, unable to refuse, sat.  
  
After Yue had sat, he turned to clow and asked him once more.  
  
"How? How did you come back. You died. Twice. Once in the past then through Eriol. How?"  
  
"Yue~!" Sakura pleaded him to ask later, but Yue would not.  
  
"It's all right Sakura. He has the right to know." Clow turned to Yue and stared deeply into his eyes. "Do you really want to know Yue?" yue nodded. "Ahh…then." Clow took a deep breath and looked out the window. The sun was floating in the middle of the sky and bird swiftly flew by. Nature's voice drifted through the window as the silence thickened.  
  
"I am not really here. This is only a spiritual version of me." Looking up, he could tell the two guardians were as confused as ever.  
  
"I am still dead."  
  
  
  
Ok….really short. I'm sorry~~~it's really bad!!!!!!! I'll do better in the next chapter!!  
  
The next chapter is the climax!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yada yada yada…….  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Yue stared in disbelief.  
  
"Dead? But…how…then…who…0_o?"  
  
"Yue. For now, it is not important." Looking down at his now empty cup, Clow continued. "It seems that we are done with our tea. Sakura, it looks as if we should be talking about my purpose here?"  
  
Sakura looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yue. Keroberos. Excuse us. This is…um…a private conversation." Sakura gave an apologetic look and left the room with Clow.  
  
The bewildered guardians looked after the two and sighed.  
  
"Yue, what do you that was all about?" Kero looked up at his companion.  
  
"I wish I knew. How can he be dead and still be HERE? And what do they have to talk about?" Yue slowly flew closer the the closed doors of the study.  
  
~~~~(in the study)  
  
Sakura sat on the window seat looking out at the mountains. It was mid day and a gently wind blew in through the open windows. Clow sat in a high back chair and settled his gaze on the cold hearth. He sighed and closed his eyes. With his powers, he gently probed the objects in the room trying to settle his mind and soul. Sakura turned from the window and looked to the dead Clow. She had called him early that morning, using dangerous magic to give him form and substance and bring him to the living world.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. She was desperate. Not about her death, but about her guardians. She did not want to leave them as Clow had left them. She didn't want to make the same mistakes he had made. She didn't want the next card captor to almost loose his/her friend like she almost had with Yukito. She didn't want to the next card captor to feel that she/he had failed someone. And most importantly, she didn't want her guardian, her friends, her love, to feel that they had been abandoned by her.  
  
Opening her eyes, she sighed. She needed all the advice she could get, especially from the original card master.  
  
"Clow. You know why I called you here."  
  
Clow opened his eyes and absorbed in the words. He knew. He knew what she was going through. He had gone through it too. He had been once afraid that his guardian would die with out him. He had spent weeks before his own death to try to find a solution. He had failed. Clow, the greatest magician of his time, had failed. Then right before his death, he had seen Sakura. He knew she would be strong enough to keep them alive, but unfortunately his timing had been wrong and his most precious guardian had almost died. Now was his chance to redeem himself. He would do all he can to help them. To help Sakura and himself.  
  
"I know. And I will do all I can."  
  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"Then I know we'll find the solution! Yue will be ok! I just know it!"  
  
Clow smiled at her enthusiasm. Her optimism was still the same as when she had been 10. She shook his head stood.  
  
"Then, Card mistress, shall we begin?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's short!!! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow!!!! Promise~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

ok….well…umm..yeah….  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura looked out the window and sighed. The day had gone by and the once golden sun was coloring the sky with blood. Though the two great magicians had failed to think up a solution, over all, the day had been a great success.  
  
Sakura stood up and dusted her pants. They had played around with western magic: "Witchery" they called it. Herbs and candles littered the room. She took a step towards Clow then fell. The world was spinning before her eyes.  
  
"Sakura!!" Clow ran to her side.  
  
Slowly the world fogged up and as quickly as she had fallen, everything was back to normal.  
  
"I…I'm fine…." Sakura took a deep breath. She was afraid. Terrified. She was dying. Truly.  
  
"I'm fine." She stood once more and walked towards the door. Turning around she smiled.  
  
"Clow, we need food." Giggling, she walked out the study.  
  
In the next few days, her fainting became more frequent and Sakura lost a ton of weight. By the end of the week, her guardians and Clow become desperately worried. Sakura was pale and she was bordering anorexia. She rarely ate and if she wasn't locked up in the study with Clow, she was sleeping with a worried Yue beside her.  
  
Yue slowly walked towards his and Sakura's room. He was afraid to enter. Something was terribly wrong with her and no one would tell him what. He turned the snob on the door and entered. She was sleeping. Her thin pale form seemed smaller next to the oversized pillows and comforter. Ever since Clow, she had been waning. Slow, It had to his fault. He was angry at him, but most of all, Yue was jealous. Sakura had been spending way too much time with his former master and when ever she fainted or fell, he would be the one she leaned on. She told the original card master things that she wouldn't tell him. They were close. She had never kept thing from him before, but now she did.  
  
She was getting farther and farther away from him. Every time she left the table with Clow, every time she smiled at him, and every time she whispered into Clow's ears, a bit of Yue died. He was afraid he would leave him for Clow. So afraid.  
  
Yue slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura sighted and wriggled closer. Sakura tired out easily these days and her haven was the bed. Every moment she was in bed, away from Clow, Yue stayed with her. Protecting her from…he did not know what, but he was protecting. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered:  
  
"Sakrua, I love you. Please get well…"  
  
With those heartfelt words, Yue closed his silvery purple eyes. Sakura sighed once more and a single crystal tear fell from her now open emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Sorry So Short~~~~!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx for all the reviews!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sigh..watever~~~..  
  
***************  
  
Once more, Sakura was in the study with Clow. This morning Clow, had awoken with a idea that he wanted to try out. He suggested that they create a space inside Yue's magic to put a reserved amount of magic inside and whenever he needs it, he can pull it out. Sakura thought it might be a good idea. Now, sitting across from each other, Sakura began the testing of the whole theory by creating a magic bubble. When Sakura held up her masterpiece, Clow inserted a bit of his magic inside. "Well? Do you want to draw from it and see how everything works?" Clow, Cautiously handed back the bubble. Sakura nodded and to create a flame, she drew from the magic ball. The candle that was placed in front of them lit and Sakura smiled. "I think we did it!" Afraid to break the bubble, Sakura spoke softly. As she prepared to jump up and down, the bubble in her hand exploded with a force that pushed both magicians back few feet. "OH.I knew I shouldn't have jinxed it!" Sakura sighed in defeat. This had been the third one that morning. "I think we need to take a break. A good amount of sunlight and a food will boost our thinking power." With those words, Sakura dragged the defeated Clow out of the study.  
  
Sitting under the apple tree, Clow, Sakura, Keroberos, and Yue ate their lunch. Finishing, Sakura got up to dust her pants. Tiny flakes of bread crumb fell off her jeans only to be picked up by the wind and scattered. Far off in the distance, a lonely bird cried out. "Sakura. Did you remember to bring the pudding?" A hopeful looking Keroberos looked up. "Is that the only thing in your brain? Pudding?" Yue glared in annoyance at his fellow guardian. "Well.unlike some stuck up guardians, I need food!" Kero stuck his tongue out. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that when Clow made you, he made a mistake." Yue stood up to follow the strolling mistress. "YUE!!!! I am perfectly normal! You are the one with malfunctions!" A steaming Keroberos chased after the two. Clow laughed at the antics of the two. While he had been alive, the two had never fought. Usually they rarely talked with one another. They had changed. For the better. Yue looked happy. In the past, when Yue had been his lover, Yue had lacked the luster in his eyes that is evident now. For all Clow knew, Yue's love for him had just been a crush. It hurt to think that way, but the possibility of it was there. Unconsciously, Clow reached for the disappearing figure. For Clow, he had really loved the silver guardian, that is why he had let him go. He had seen Sakura coming, and Yue falling in love with her. He knew that he could not and should not stand in the way of their love, that is why he left. Leaving as much energy as possible for Yue and Kero to survive. It was too late, when Clow had realized it would not be enough. Now Sakura was dying. Unlike Clow, who had left by choice, Sakura was dying involuntarily. Watching her was life watching himself over. Her struggle to stay with Yue a minute longer was painful to watch. Clow sighed and drifted towards the trio by the lake. Sakura was laughing in Yue's arms and petting Kero. For an instant, Sakura faded out of the picture and Clow's heart, figuratively, stopped. Clow ran shouting. "Sakura! Sakura! It's not time yet! You have to hold on!" Upon reaching the trio. Clow grabbed Sakura and held her. "Sakura! Just a bit longer! It not time to let go yet! Not now!" Sakura looked up in confusion and realization dawned in her eyes. "oh my." Sakura fell to the ground. "I almost.I.oh!" Softly crying Sakura realized that her time was up. Yue fell to his knees beside her and held her tightly. "Sakura.tell me what's wrong. I need to know. Sakura." Brokenly Yue whispered. Kero nudged the crying mistress. After a moment to two, the group looked out at the lake while Sakura refused to answer any questions. All she said was, "It's not time. I can't." Sakura was afraid. She had almost let go of life. She had felt such perfectness with kero and Yue that she had said to herself if she died that minute she would not regret a thing. It was then that she had realized that the only ting keeping her alive was her will and magic. Without them, she would be dead already. Her magic was running out.which meant she would die soon. She needed to find the answer. "Clow.I think we should get back to work." Sakura left the group and headed for the house. Clow sighed and followed. Time.was short. The remaining two, stared after the magicians and sighed. Again, Sakura was locking herself in the study and they were left in the dark. Yue flew off, trying to find comfort in the biting air. Inside the study, Sakura looked at Clow. "I have no more time left. I need to do this now or never. I think I know what to do." Sakura gained confidence from the silence and stated, "I'm going to give him my all." After hours of planning, Clow threw his hands up. "It's crazy, but somehow, I think it'll work. Sakura, it's going to cost you." Clow stared at the mistress. "I know.but for him.the price does not matter. For my only family, nothing is too much."  
  
*********** Hahah~~~okok.this took forever!!!!! Sorry~~~~~~!!!!!!!!! Review~~~ LUV!  
  
I made it longer!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Oh geesh~~ I know this took forever to restart and finish.. Sorry~~~ You know the usual~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was it. This was the day that she would figuratively and literally give her all to Yue.  
  
It had taken Clow and herself two days to finalize everything and get the fine details down. In those two days, Sakura had refused to see either Yue or Kero. The only reason they had been given by Clow was that she was working on a important project that could not tolerate any distraction. The two faithful guardians had not believed a word, and they took advantage of every chance to get a glimpse of her. Those advantages became too frequent and close that Clow had eventually put up a barrier around the room.  
  
Now. Today, their anticipated wait was over. She was coming out.for the last time. The time had to be right for the plan to work and until that hour, Sakura sat at her desk writing a letter to both Yue and Kero. To Keroberos, she was leaving behind a simple letter and a book composted of recipes of his favorite foods and to Yue, she left him a journal. A journal she had kept since as long as she could remember and a letter tucked in somewhere in the pages. Both wrapped in gift paper, she placed them side-by-side on her desk. It was time.  
  
Sakura stepped out of the room to be greeted by a excited Keroberos and an anxious Yue. To the two guardians, she looked better than she looked in days. There was color in her face and light in her eyes. She graced them both with a dazzling smile and reached for her love's hand.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much.you'll get wrinkles." Sakura looked up with worry at her moon guardian.  
  
"I would not have to worry as much if some mistress of mine did not give any reason to." Yue glanced at her.  
  
For a moment their eyes locked and they fell away to their own world. Sakura wanted to say so much, but she knew that she did not have that luxury. She needed to get this done. Not letting go of Yue's hand, Sakura begin to walk towards the garden.  
  
"Yue. Let's make our vows again." Sakura turned her emerald gaze upon the startled guardian.  
  
"Vows? What vows?" A confused Sun guardian looked from Yue to Sakura and back.  
  
"Why?" A simple question was asked by the startled man.  
  
"I just need to know. I just need those comforting words again." Sakura sat down on the bench at the center of the garden.  
  
A sea of bluebells surrounded the trio and far off, a lone Sakura tree swayed in the wind. Underneath, Clow stood. Creating the first and only step to the spell which he and Sakura had worked on.  
  
"Sakura is something wrong? I." Yue hesitated as Sakura turned away from him to look towards the sky. "I feel as if you do not love me anymore."  
  
"OH! Never that Yue!" Startled, Sakura quickly faced her love. "I could never stop loving you. Even if I no longer exist my heart would always be with you. Yue, you must believe me!"  
  
"Sakura, you're my life, I could not go on if you were not here." Yue gently leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Sakura hesitated. Waiting for the signal that would confirm the completion of Clow's task. Then as if Clow had known what she was thinking, the signal came. Sakura leaned in to Yue's kiss.  
  
A sigh escaped between Sakura's kiss and an invisible stream of fog slipped from her mouth to Yue's. Yue gasped and pulled away. Sakura crumpled to the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!" Kero quickly ran to her side and nudged the immobile mistress. "Sakura?"  
  
Yue fell to his knee and lifted the cold mistress to his lap. He listened for a sign of her breath, then for a heart beat. Nothing.  
  
"Sa.Sakura?" Yue hesitated. "SAKURA!!!!!!" A tremor took control of Yue's body and shook him to his core.  
  
He began shaking her body. A sob rose from his throat and soon it became a loud chorus with Kero's roar. Yue looked down at his heart and began to whisper.  
  
"I love you. I love you as the moon loves his star and as the sun loves his cloud. Your every breath is life to me and your very voice feeds my soul. I will love you through sick and poor. I will worship you through time. I am your guardian, but now let me also be your heart. Give me the change to prove my love to you. I will love you 'til a day after eternity. . Just promise me.you'll stay by my side."  
  
Yue murmured those last words and hugged her fragile frame.  
  
"You promised."  
  
Yue kissed her forehead and slowly leaned in to kiss her cold lips. As his lips touched hers, Sakura began to fade away. Frightened, Yue held on to his mistress with all his strength.  
  
"Don't! Don't go Sakura!" Yue desperately held on to his fading love.  
  
For a moment, Sakura's eye's opened. She whispered.  
  
"I love you.." Then she was gone.  
  
A horrible sound filled the night sky as the full moon arose from its slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Years later  
  
There had been no funeral. And when the two guardians returned to the house, Clow was gone. It was as if he had never been there, and maybe he hadn't.  
  
They both grieved in different fashion. Kero locked himself in the book and refused to come out, even to pudding. Yue, being Yue, felt dejected and stayed out all day and night. Neither had the courage to enter the library that Sakura had loved so much.  
  
Yue was the first to enter. His curiosity as to what he may find there, an explanation had led him to enter into the library. He looked around the room. Touching everything. Hoping that he could somehow touch her by touching the items she loved. His venture throughout the library brought him to her desk. On it were two objects wrapped. In Sakura's flowing handwriting, the names 'Yue' and 'Kero' were seen.  
  
Afraid that if he touched them they might disappear, Yue hesitated a moment. Then after cuilding up enough courage, he reached for both items. Yue quickly left the library and when the Sakura book.  
  
"Kero." Yue called to his counterpart. There was no response. Not having expected any, Yue left the package with Kero's name on it by the Sakura book. Taking his gift, Yue left to go sit in his favorite spot. Kero, curious as to why Yue left without the usual words, came out to find a gift. Opening it, Kero found a letter about Sakura's love for him and a book of delicious recipes. Kero, looking at the objects, cried fresh tears of regret, hurt, betrayal, and, finally, acceptance.  
  
Outside, Yue had settled himself under the sakura tree. Opening the package, he found a old book. Opening it, the first thing he saw was "dear journal". With concentration and diligence, Yue read through the whole book. Laughing, crying, and hurting with the growing the Sakura displayed in the journal. As the last page of the book was turned a sheet of paper fell out.  
  
It was a letter from Sakura. 


	9. Chapter 9

To my dear love Yue, What can I say other than I'm sorry. For the all the hurt and pain that I have caused you in the last few days. If I could somehow turn back time and relive those moments, I would do so. Forgive me for all the lies and secrets. I guess its time to finally tell you what I had been working on.  
  
Few months back I had found out that I was dieing. Not by a disease or any sort, I was just plain dieing. I did what I could to prolong it but my efforts soon faded away. This is where Clow steps in. He was invited to help me create a way to sustain you even after I die. I knew, this information would upset you and kero that I kept it a secret. Well, all the hard work Clow and I put in to the project worked. We found a way to support you indefinitely. I could give you all my magic and the abilities that went with it. The transfer will work only through our kiss and right as the sun sets to allow the moon to rise. It you are reading this.I'm guessing it had worked. Yue.I'm giving you my all so that you can live and that is what I want you to do. LIVE. I love you.you're my all. This is my last gift to you. The gift of life. I can not tell you the future road will be a happy one but always remember that I love you and that I'm always with you.  
  
I love you, Yue. With my heart, Sakura Avalon 


End file.
